Geno's Song (Momma CQ fanfic)
by DoodlesnScribbles
Summary: Error wrote Geno a song five years after he passed away.


Error sighed as he walked through the halls of Cornell he still couldn't believe he got into an Ivy League College. He gripped the strap of his satchel a bit tighter as he walked; he and Fresh would be heading home for the summer in two weeks. He felt tears in his eyes as he walked brushing them away. He saw a room and quickly stepped inside sinking against the door tears still falling from his eyes . " **D-damn it…"** He put his hands over his face trembling. Fresh meanwhile was looking for Error to make sure he was ready to head home in two weeks; he looked in the usual places for Error before heading to the Auditorium. He opened the door finding his brother sitting against it shaking. Fresh sat beside him putting an arm around his shoulders pulling him closer not saying anything. Error pressed his face into Fresh's shoulder his tears soaking into his brother's shirt. Fresh rubbed his back feeling a pang of sadness in his soul. "I miss him too." Fresh murmured to Error; Error gave a soft sob trying to say something that ended up being muffled by Fresh's shirt. "What did ya say bro?" He asked. " **I still can't believe it's been five years since…"** Error trailed off not wanting to say it. Fresh patted his back, "How the time flies…" Fresh sighed. " **Yeah…"** Error agreed leaning his head on Fresh's shoulder tears still running down his cheek bones. They sat in silence together until the door opened again, "How did I know I'd find you two in here?" Ink said. Fresh grinned at Ink, "Mind reading maybe?" Ink snorted amused as did Error. "Or maybe that you two end up in here when Error gets upset." Error smiled at his best friend. "Elementary my dear artist." Fresh said in a terrible British accent making the other two laugh.

Fresh looked up at the piano and at the violin Ink carried. "Hey why don't we play that song you wrote for Geno?" Error rubbed his tears away " **I'd like that Fresh."** Ink nodded smiling. Fresh helped Error up and they went to the stage. Ink pulled his violin out tuning it. Fresh looked at Error who nodded grabbing the mic. Fresh began to play the piano, Ink waiting for his cue to begin. Error took a breath looking at the lyrics he wrote, " **He truly believed in a happy ending. Always tried to mend the pain in our hearts. He believed in us of this we're certain. Because his faith was straight from his heart."** Fresh cued Ink in " **If you occasionally happened to check up on me you'd think I'm having a one sided conversation. But I hear him talking back, you'd even think I may even lack some sanity. But maybe I don't want to let go."** Error felt his soul give a pang. " **And so I'll say I wrote your song at last sorry that this one came out so sad. Every tear I had was shed for my older brother that gave me a reason to appreciate life and be motivated to take no shortcuts to success. He was always my guiding light and will be by guardian angel until the very end."** Error was crying a bit. Unbeknownst to him Fresh had called their mom on Skype while Ink was tuning. CQ was listening a small smile on her face. " **Your favorite spot on the couch, the song you sang in the car rings so loud. To think four years ago you held me close to you saying to be strong and life will go on. You may be gone but your love lives on and it will never die. What I'd give to get one more hug from you. So I'll say I finally wrote your song at last sorry that it came out so sad every year that passes I remember the days when you motivated me to be the best I could be. You always believed in me and guided me like the guardian angel you'll always be to me."** Error rubbed his eyes wiping the tears away. CQ was smiling rubbing her own tears away as she listened to Error's song for Geno.

" **My tears won't run dry, you always told me it's okay to cry. There are tears in my eyes when mom says how proud you'd be of me. I hope this song reaches your ears, you helped me beat my darkest fears. Everything is so clear and I want you to hear…" Error took a shaky breath, "That I wrote your song at last sorry that it came out so sad five years have passed and you still motivate me to be the best I can be. Taking no shortcuts to success you still guide from above. My guardian angel whose love will will be with me until the very end. Yes the angle whose love will be with me until the very end. I know someday we'll see each other again."** Error rubbed his eyes sniffling; Ink and Fresh finished the song and went to him wrapping their arms around his shoulders. Error wiped his tears away enjoying the hug. "You did great bro." Fresh said. "That was beautiful sweetie." CQ said finally making her presence know to Error. He blinked blushing, "Your singing voice is amazing!" Sugar was rubbing his own eyes behind CQ. "It r-really is." Decans agreed. "Y-you all heard that?" He squeaked a bit embarrassed. "Yes and I'm glad I did." Asy said. "I figured mom would want to hear the song too bro." Fresh said. "It was good to see you enjoying yourself. Geno would be so proud of you." Error sniffled a bit. "He would be so proud of how close you and Fresh are now. How far you've come since you were kids." Error rubbed tears away feeling something warm hit his hand. " **Fresh...are you crying?"** Fresh rubbed away the tears in shock, "I t-think so…" He replied.

Error hugged his brother, " **I knew you'd be able to feel someday even if it's only sadness right now."** Fresh hugged back crying, "I m-mean…." He just hid his face in Error's shoulder. "Aww now we have a reason to celebrate." CQ cooed. "MOM!" Fresh protested. "No complaints I haven't seen you since Christmas." Fresh laughed softly smiling, "Okay I give you that." CQ smiled, "Love ya mom." Fresh said. "Love you guys too." CQ said. " **See you in a few weeks mom."** Error said. "I look forward to it." CQ smiled brightly. "See you guys soon!" Sugar said. "See ya bros" Fresh ended the call rubbing the tears away still. "S-so how do i stop crying?" Fresh asked. "Deep breaths." Ink said. "Okay…." Fresh took a few feeling calmer. "We should pack up and get lunch." Ink said. They packed up and headed to the cafeteria chatting.

 _Somewhere in the clouds Geno was smiling brightly rubbing his tears away, "I am so proud of you two...and thanks for the song…"_


End file.
